


Want/Need

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Buffy Wishverse, Challenge Response, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: joss100, F/M, Flashfic Series, Kissing, Vampires, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Willow have wants and needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want/Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompts "want" and "need"

**Want**

Xander snuck up behind his prey, eyeing the pale flesh above her laced corset. Her slim shoulder blades stuck out in a completely delectable way and the slight hint of veins beneath her skin drove him wild.

Carefully, he leaned down and nipped her shoulder, nibbling his way up her neck towards her hairline. She moaned and leaned into his touch, her red hair falling away as she craned her neck around.

Their lips met forcefully, teeth gently scraping. She moaned again, a gentle purring sound that vibrated against his throat. "I… want… you," he murmured, trailing kisses across her cheeks.

Willow dropped the half-drained cheerleader she had been feeding on and spun around in his arms. As her face morphed back into its human look, she smirked up at him. "I want you too. And a then a puppy."

o)(O)(o

 **Need**

Willow woke up with a grumbly tummy and she rolled over, delighted to find a cool body still next to her. "Wakey wakey," she teased, before licking a long line up his chest towards his neck.

"Mmmph." Xander grunted and rolled over. Xander had never been a morning person, even when he was alive. At least, she thought so.

Pushing away such disturbing thoughts of human memory, Willow wiggled out from beneath the sheets and scampered over to her robe. The grumbling in her belly was getting more insistent; she needed to feed.

Almost tripping over her reminded Willow of the half-eaten cheerleader, and she let out a squeal of pleased surprise. A nice almost-fresh meal was just waiting for her!

As she sunk her fangs deep into the girl's neck, she felt the hunger, the need, swelling within her. Blood, life, and immortality swirled on her tongue.

She needed more.


End file.
